


Eating Contest

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is an enabler, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "You're supposed to talk me out of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arwenxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwenxs/gifts).



Bucky was pacing in the living-room when Tony finally came home. One look at Bucky was enough to make him wary.

“What happened?” he carefully asked, unsure how to proceed here. Bucky usually had more good days than bad ones but sometimes the smallest thing could set him off.

Bucky wrung his hands before he said “Steve challenged me.”

That was so far from what Tony had expected that he didn’t know what to say to that. In the end he settled on “Come again?”

“Steve challenged me to an eating contest. We were joking around about our calorie intake and then Clint was there and he asked who could actually eat more and Steve, you know how Steve gets, he got this little idea in his head and now he wants to find out and this is a bad idea, right?”

“So he challenged you to eat as much as you can?” Tony asked for clarification.

“For us both to eat as much as we can.”

“I need to call Bruce.”

That finally made Bucky stop his pacing. “Why Bruce?”

“We never found out how much you really could eat. God, this is great. We can finally complete our data.”

“Tony!”

“And Rhodey, Jarvis, call Rhodey. He needs to be here.”

“How is Rhodey gonna help with your data?” Bucky asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

“He isn’t. I just want him here so he can laugh at you with me.”

“Tony, you’re supposed to talk me out of this!”

Tony stared at Bucky. “Why would I? This is gonna be so hilarious. Who is cooking? Is someone cooking? Are you ordering in?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t talk about it in detail. I said I wanted to talk to you first,” Bucky said and wrung his hands.

“And you really thought I’d talk you out of this?”

“Yes?”

“You do remember the time Clint challenged me into a staring contest with Natasha? How he dared me to find out just how much lightning Thor could throw at me before the suit gave out? And remember the arm wrestling contest with the Hulk?”

Bucky stared wide eyed at him.

“What exactly made you think that I’d be the voice of reason here?”

“Fuck,” Bucky exclaimed and flopped down on the sofa. Tony sat down next to him and patted his head.

“It’s gonna be fun. You’ll lose and then you’ll be sick for about two days, but it will be fun.”

“For you, you mean.”

“And Rhodey,” Tony cheerfully agreed and Bucky groaned. This would end badly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140439395551/hello-if-youre-still-in-the-mood-for-the-fic)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
